A vehicle is well-known that includes an engine and an electric motor acting as drive force sources, and a clutch capable of achieving a mechanically directly-coupled state of a power transmission path between the drive force sources and drive wheels. For example, this corresponds to a vehicle described in Patent Document 1. In a technique proposed in Patent Document 1, in a control device of a vehicle including an engine and an electric motor as drive force sources and disposed with an automatic transmission with a lockup clutch capable of directly coupling the drive force sources and drive wheels, if the engine is started from motor running with the lockup clutch engaged, the lockup clutch is slip-engaged or released to suppress transmission of torque variation at the engine start to an output, thereby suppressing occurrence of shock associated with the torque variation.